Long Live the King of New Orleans
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: Freya gets possessed by the ancestors to destroy a soul and she tries to destroy Davina's soul. What happens when Klaus interferes? (This story will not be continued. I now consider this story Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

Long Live the King of New Orleans

 **Summary:**

Freya gets possessed by the ancestors to destroy a soul and she tries to destroy Davina's soul. What happens when Klaus interferes?

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Possessed**

Freya is just sitting on the kitchen counter eating a tub of ice cream waiting for an idea to kill Lucien comes to mind. All of sudden she gets a great idea, destroy a soul. She figures since Davina's dead she can just destroy hers. Freya puts down the ice cream tub, gets off the counter, and goes to tell Elijah the news.

"Elijah!" Freya yells with excitement.

"Yes Freya what is it?" Elijah says in a monotone voice.

"I know how to kill Lucien." Freya says happily.

"Please, do share this information." Elijah says slightly intrigued.

"We have to destroy a soul and since the only person we know has an open soul, we can destroy Davina's soul." Freya says really wanting to do this.

"I'm not sure that is the best idea. Isn't there some other way." Elijah says not okay with this plan.

"There is no other way, Elijah. If I destroy Davina's soul, the ancestors will give me the magic I need to remove the enhanced originalness Lucien has and we can kill him." Freya says making a point.

"Fine. I will call Niklaus and tell him this is the only way." Elijah says and he takes out his phone to dial Klaus.

"Niklaus, Freya has found a way to kill Lucien once and for all." Elijah says.

"What? How? We're all ears." Hayley's voice comes over the phone.

"She has to destroy a soul so she's going to destroy Davina's." Elijah says confidently.

"No. Absolutely not, find another way. I will not allow Freya to destroy Davina's soul." Klaus says over protectively.

"I'm sorry Niklaus, but there isn't another way. If Freya succeeds in destroying Davina's soul the ancestors will give her the power to take Lucien down permanently." Elijah says monotoned about the situation.

"No, Elijah don't let Freya destroy her soul. She's just a kid." Hayley says hoping that would work.

"I really wish there was another way." Elijah says and he hangs up. Klaus and Hayley look at each other with either sadness or horror on their face because they realized that Elijah and Freya were going along with the plan no matter what they said to stop them.

"What do we do? They're obviously going through with the plan." Hayley says holding Hope as they walk through the woods.

"I have an idea. I'm going to need your help, friend." Klaus says as they walk into a shed.

"Alright, What's the plan?" Hayley says sitting on a chair.

"You remember when my sire line broke?" Klaus asks her as he opens a bag he stashed there.

"Yes, I remember it clearly." Hayley says confused and bouncing Hope on her leg.

"Well I stole something from one the strix before Davina unlinked my sire line. It's poison." Klaus says picking up Hope from Hayley.

"Really you stole poison?" Hayley says kind of annoyed.

"Not just any poison. It helps anyone who drinks it able to go to the ancestral side. It will work for even me." Klaus says cuddling Hope.

"Alright. Why do you have it?" Hayley asks just more confused.

"Well because I'm going to drink it but it only works if I die with it in my system. That's why you're also here, you're going to be my connection to the real world so I can come back." Klaus says handing their daughter back to Hayley.

"Oh my god you're going to interfere with what Freya's doing aren't you?" Hayley asks finally getting it.

"Yes I am. Davina is just a kid she doesn't deserve to have her soul destroyed. All I'm going to do is convince Freya not to do it. Once I come back I'll move or break something and you'll say 'let this soul return'." Klaus says finishing his idea.

"No, I won't allow it Klaus. Your daughter needs, our daughter needs you. I can't let you do it." Hayley says her eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm better at negotiating than you think." Klaus says and then looks at a crying Hayley. "Hey it's okay. Trust me, I'll be back before you know it." Klaus drinks the poison and Hayley, covering Hope's eyes, slits his throat after he cut his own hand. Once Klaus fell to the floor, Hayley grabs his hand and holds Hope waiting anxiously awaiting his quick return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Long Live the King of New Orleans**

Klaus wakes up on the ancestral side and sees Hayley holding Hope and waiting. He leaves and all of a sudden he's in a dull looking New Orleans. He walks around and finds Freya harassing Davina and he pushes Freya out of the way not long after he heard a spell being chanted. Davina falls to the floor with her eyes bleeding.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Davina asks scared out of her mind crawling backwards.

"Saving your life. You're too young to die." Klaus says genuinely concerned for Davina.

"It's over Freya. Give up or find another way but don't do this. The Freya I know would never do this." Klaus shouts and then starts thinking. "The Freya I know. You aren't yourself are you? Which ancestor are you then? Whoever you are let Freya go." Klaus yells at the nothingness.

"I am not an ancestor. I'm the real Freya." Freya says angrily.

"Alright, answer me this. What was the first thing you said to try and get me to trust you?" Klaus asks.

"Uh, if you trust me I'll become your new murder buddy." Freya says.

"Wrong answer. The correct answer is 'I was ruined by those who raised me, if nothing else, at least we have that in common'." Klaus says remembering the saying word for word.

"Freya, I know you're in there. If you do this you will tear apart the family you've been looking for for a thousand years. You will lose it if you continue to do this." Klaus says soothingly in front of Freya.

"Niklaus. How are you here?" Freya asks no longer possessed.

"I drank the poison to get me here and had Hayley slit my throat. She's waiting for my return." Klaus says and walks over to pick up Davina.

"I can't leave. The ancestors need me to destroy a soul. They hate what Lucien's become and I hate what Lucien's become too but I love Lucien, I don't want him dead nor Davina's soul destroyed but I have to something." Freya says starting to cry.

"My soul." Klaus murmurs. "Destroy my soul."

"What? No I can't." Freya says shaking her head and wiping her tears.

"Klaus, please don't. Your family needs you, Kol, Elijah, they need you!" Davina yells at Klaus trying to convince him not to be stupid.

"You don't have a choice Freya, destroy my soul now!" Klaus yells at her.

"Davina, Make sure Hope is raised well by Kol, Elijah, or Marcel. So she can be intelligent, brave, strong-willed, opinionated, family loving, wonderful woman. I trust you to pass that message, please. You can find Hayley in an abandoned shed two hours out of New Orleans, we were coming home. One more thing Davina, you are family too." Klaus says with a small tear rolling down his face. Davina just nods in agreement with a two tears rolling down her face from each eye.

"Alright. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt a lot." Freya says and then starts chanting and Klaus is screaming in pain, his eyes bleeding like Davina's eyes were while Davina's yelling at Freya to find another soul and to stop the spell until a bright white light shines from Klaus and Freya snaps out of the ancestral world and Elijah's just standing there.

"Did you do it?" Elijah asks obviously hoping she didn't.

"Not exactly but now I have the power to remove the extra power Lucien has." Freya says trying not to cry and that's exactly what she does and stops Elijah from trying to kill him by claiming she truly loves him and Lucien says he truly loves her with no memory of what he's done, planning to be and then becoming the enhanced original beast.

Marcel was sitting on a couch in his house while Kol was leaning against Marcel's kitchen counter with Davina's body in his lap.

"No!" Davina shouts sitting up in Kol's arms. Davina looks around to see Kol and Marcel, who vamp sped towards her when she woke up.

"Kol? Marcel? I'm alive?" Davina asks so confused on how she was resurrected. Kol hugs her and then Marcel hugs her. Davina embraces the love and then stands up.

"As much as I love seeing both of you, you need to write invitations." Davina says sounding upset.

"For what darling?" Kol asks confused.

Davina looks around and finds a black with silver embroidery card just lying around.

"Here use these." Davina says as she made hundreds of copies of the one card with her mind. "I want you to write 'you are cordially invited to a party for Niklaus Mikaelson.' Also write down the address of who you want to invite on an envelope so I can magically send them there and call Elijah if you don't know what year he was born and don't forget to also write 'black formal attire'. I am going to take a shower. Please don't kill each other." Davina says and she walks away taking off the jacket she died in. Kol and Marcel just look at each other, shrug and start doing what she told them to do.

"So I think we should have a talk Kol." Marcel says as they're both writing.

"Really? Talk about what?" Kol asks after he heard the shower turn on.

"What are your intentions with Davina?" Marcel asks wanting to know the answer.

"Pure and true. I only want her to be happy." Kol responds continuing to write.

"I only want what's best for her and I want her to be happy as well but she seems to keep going to you. If she believes you're best for her and you make her happy well you may be a pain in my ass but you do make her happy and I will allow that completely." Marcel says.

"Thank you, Marcel. I thought you'd never say that. So I mean it when I say thank you." Kol says relieved that that was what Marcel said. Davina comes back cleaned but in a robe.

"Are you done?" Davina asks slightly impatient.

"Yes. I invited everyone from New Orleans." Marcel says handing her the envelopes he finished.

"I finished mine too darling. I decided to invite everyone from Mystic Falls." Kol says handing her the envelopes he finished.

"Great." Davina says taking the envelopes looking at them and then sends them off one at time. "Now go get dressed in tuxes both of you. I'll be getting dressed as well." Davina says walking away again.

Hayley got the invite, put Hope down and dragged Klaus' body to the car and put him in the passenger seat. She ran back to the shed picked up Hope and put her in the car and got driver's seat, started the car, held Klaus' hand again, then drove to New Orleans. Hayley knocks on the door and Davina answers it still in a robe.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Davina asks confused on her being there.

"I got the invitation and brought Klaus with me as well but he hasn't woken up yet." Hayley says propping Klaus' unconscious body up with his arm around her holding his hand.

"Hayley, break the connection. Remove your hand." Davina says trying not to cry. Hayley removes her hand from his and Davina is now propping Klaus up and walks away with him alone to put him in a coffin and once she does she puts a preservation spell so his body won't burn, Davina walks back.

"Wow, I had no idea you were that strong Davina." Hayley says impressed.

"Yeah well people underestimate me sometimes." Davina says like it was nothing. "Now go get dressed in black formal attire."

"Ok." Hayley says and once she walks out Davina slams the door behind her in a 'don't let the door hit you on the way out' manner.

 ***5 Hours Later***

Everyone from New Orleans shows up looking good in either a black tux or a black dress. Same goes for everyone from Mystic Falls. Everyone's just chatting until Marcel jumped up to the balcony.

"People of New Orleans and Mystic Falls, please welcome the woman who brought us here today, Davina Claire." Marcel says as the doors open and the crowd just looks through the doors and see Davina's beautiful black ballgown with elegant but Davina-like make-up, some very Katherine Pierce worthy heels, and a headband with a black veil attached. Davina walks up the staircase to the balcony like she owns it but also like a queen.

"Hello everyone from New Orleans and since there are a lot of new faces, I'm assuming everyone from Mystic Falls." Davina says trying not to lose herself now. "I have very terrible news, the king of New Orleans has fallen." Davina can hear everyone whisper 'what' or 'what does that mean', so she decides to clarify.

"Klaus Mikaelson is dead." Davina says with cold dead look on her face. The entire room was silent until Hayley partially screamed no and started to tear up and Jackson started comforting her.

"And I can tell you who the murderer was. It was Freya Mikaelson." Davina can tell that everyone was going to rally against Freya any minute. "Do not attack Freya it was not her fault." Davina says protecting Freya. "You just said she killed Klaus." Gia says. "Yeah, we should kill her now so no one else gets killed." Hayley rants joining Gia.

"Murder is not the answer. Punishment on the other hand is absolutely necessary, for the ancestors. Freya was possessed by them to destroy a soul so she was going to destroy mine. Klaus interfered because Freya was about to give away any chance of resurrecting me, a child or in Klaus' eyes Kol's wife and Marcel's daughter. Klaus' death is not Freya's fault it's technically his fault if he didn't go to the ancestral side to save me he'd probably still be here even though I would not be here ever. Now you can come up here if you want to say a few words." Davina says and walks down the stairs to Kol and she hugs him.

Marcel goes up first.

"For everyone in Mystic Falls, I knew Klaus long before you did hell I knew him before you even thought of or born. Our story starts 300 years ago, Klaus found me as a kid being abused by my slave owner who was also my father. I fought back and threw a rock at the man abusing me and Klaus shot him in the head and introduced himself to me and at the time I didn't have a name so he named Marcellus which means 'young warrior'. The man raised me. He may have been terrible person to just about everyone in this room but to me he was a father, a pretty damn good one to, and in his eyes I was his son. Honestly, he was the best father anyone could ever ask for. If he were here to raise his beautiful daughter she'd turn out to be one the best people the world has to offer." Marcel says and walks down the stairs to Gia who hugs him.

After a lot of mental motivation, Elijah decides to go up there and say some words.

"I just have to say I can't believe he's gone. After 25 years of a human life, a thousand years of immortality, and now he's dead. I would go over fond memories but I don't have many because I can tell you he wasn't the best brother to any of his family he was when we were human but it's like the vampirism changed him. It was like he wasn't even my brother anymore even though I wanted the old Niklaus to mix or blend with this new Niklaus but it never worked, everytime I tried he put up walls and paranoia to make sure it would never work. Nonetheless, he is my brother and I will care for him no matter what. I will miss him greatly. " Elijah finishes and walks down the stairs.

Once Elijah walked down the steps, Rebekah had some words to say.

"I can tell a lot of you are wondering why I'm up here. You're probably thinking I shouldn't be here because I tried multiple times to kill him, and you're right I shouldn't be here. I tried and attempted to kill him, yes, do I regret any of my attempts, some of them but not all. I never knew what a world without Klaus would be like and now I have to live in one. I will miss him greatly. Goodbye brother." Rebekah says as she pats his coffin and walks down the steps.

Not long after Rebekah walked away, Kol decided to take the stand.

"My brother was a lot of things to me, when we were human he ignored me and as vampires he neglected, hated, and was annoyed by me. Pretty much an all around terrible brother until I learned the truth. I always thought he hated me, went my entire life thinking that actually, until after I killed Davina. After I took Davina's life he was the first person I talked to. He called me and went all Elijah on me. He told me when he daggered me, Rebekah, or Elijah it wasn't because we annoyed him, well a majority of the time at least, it was because he was protecting us, like in the 20's he didn't dagger Rebekah because he didn't want her to have a life, it was so Mikael didn't kill her. Same goes for back in the day when I showed 'brotherly concern' about his horse dying because Mikael was in town, he daggered me because over the phone he made a point just because Mikael was only after Klaus doesn't he wouldn't make Nik suffer by killing his siblings. He told me he was coming soon and when he did we could all try to be a functioning family because he was putting family above all and he told me that I was part of the pact no matter what. I believed him when he said that we are family always & forever." Kol says then walks over to the coffin, "Always & forever indeed." Kol finishes as he pats his brother's coffin and walks down the steps.

After a lot of people went up to say elegies for Klaus and shockingly just about all of them good, Caroline took a few deep breaths and walked up the staircase.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm doing up here. I was one of the worst people in his life. Honestly I'm glad he has his son because that means that out of everyone at least he had someone who showed that they cared about him and that's all he needed in his life because when you know someone cares about and that person shows it your day gets a bit better everytime you see that one person. He always seemed happy when I was around but I always was playing him because when I pretended to be nice to him it was always because he needed to be distracted because my friends were planning something either stupid or against him which is pretty much the same thing if you ask me. Anyway, this day is mainly being used to be honest and there is something I've been needing to say out loud for a while. I fell in love with him. I know it's stupid, I was in love with Klaus Mikaelson. I'm pretty sure a lot of women have that on their resume. Oh well, I guess I'll never tell him that to his face. He will definitely be missed by me." Caroline finishes and walks down the steps and her and Rebekah hugged.

Midway through Caroline's eulogy, Katherine Pierce showed up but no one knew until she decided to take the stand.

"Hello everyone. You should know my name and you should know that you have to stop asking why I'm here. If you really want to know well I'm not here to gloat. Oh, gasp, shocking I know, don't read too much into it. I know a lot of you are asking why is Klaus' five hundred year old nemesis here? That is actually an excellent question, I have no idea. I literally had no idea he died I just found out about one hour ago and I thought I should pay my respects. I made a mistake five hundred years ago, I ran from him, and in the next five hundred years of my immortal life he murdered my entire family, made me constantly look over my shoulder, also made question when was he going to kill me or when was he going to appear until I became a paranoid, untrusting, lying, manipulative bitch everybody sees me as. I became that person not because of him but because of me. Everything that's happened to me was something I deserved because it was my fault, everything I got was my fault and I can't change that no matter how hard I try I just can't. Anyway, Death is considered peace, so Klaus I hope you rest in peace." Katherine finishes, pats Klaus' coffin, and walks down the steps and out of the compound leaving everyone in shock.


End file.
